The present inventive concept relates to a method for detecting an overlay error and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
Several layers can be formed during manufacturing process of a semiconductor. In order to accurately determine a relative structure in which several layers are laminated, that is, an overlay, an overlay key can be used for each layer. In order to accurately determine the overlay, the overlay key can be measured several times based on a plurality of measurement points that are present in the overlay key. However, such a method has a high calculation load and requires additional costs for determining a position of a measurement point. Accordingly, a plan for efficiently measuring the overlay key is desirable.